The Trials and Tribulations of a Blind Guy in Love
by AutumnMTC
Summary: Auggie fell for Annie a long time ago, but when Annie gets really hurt on a job, will he be forced to show his feelings? OneShot. Annie/Auggie pairing.


**A/N- This is my first Covert Affairs fanfic so I hope you all don't flame! I just came up with this idea while I was in the shower! **

**Disclaimer- If I did own CA, I wouldn't be typing this now. I'd be drinking wine with Piper and talking about making the second season. xD**

Auggie POV

"Auggie, I just don't know what I'm supposed to find here." Annie said into her phone. "This place is empty."

I pressed my earpiece with my index finger and said, "Keep looking. The case should be there."

"What if it isn't?"

I smirked to myself. "Then you have the easiest job ever."

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at the sound. "I guess you're right."

Annie had been sent to an art loft in Washington to retrieve a case full of something important. Joan hadn't told me what was in it, nor Annie. We were both curious as to what was inside, but we would never know because we didn't have high enough clearance. I tapped a few keys on my keyboard and zoomed in on Annie's location.

My headphones told me that she was wandering around the loft, doing a general sweep of the area. I imagined the sound of her heels on the hard floor and smiled again. Whenever I heard that sound coming towards my office space, my heart always leapt. Conrad had told me she was blonde, lithe, and tall, but I didn't know much anything else about her appearance. One time I was trying to have a civil conversation with Jai when Annie walked by. I smiled in her general direction, but Jai just trailed off in the middle of a sentence. I assumed he was checking her out, and jealously flared up inside me. I left shortly after she passed us.

Whenever she was in the room with me, I felt at ease. She was resourceful, funny, adventurous, and easy to talk to. Lately, I always stood by her when she walked into the room. I couldn't say away from her.

"Auggie?" Annie asked. I jumped and came back to reality.

"What is it, Annie?"

"I found it." She sounded tense.

"You sound freaked out. What's the problem?" I frowned and leaned forward. She hardly ever sounded this scared.

Then I heard the worst possible sound ever imagined.

Annie screamed.

My eyes widened. "What is it?"

Then I heard two gunshots.

I started tapping furiously and swearing under my breath. For the past six months, I had been scared that this would happen.

"Code red! We've got to get Annie out of there!" I shouted to the whole DPD. People started talking frantically and rushing past me, trying to get information on the situation. I ignored them and started talking to Annie.

"Annie, are you there?"

I listened intently for any sound, but all I heard was some shuffling in the background and some white noise.

"Annie! Come on sweetie, talk to me!"

_She's been hurt, she's dead, she's been kidnapped._

I was thinking all of those things for two minutes and twelve seconds (yes I counted). Then I heard some shallow breathing in the phone.

"They got the case," is what she said.

"Annie, thank God. Are you okay?"

She hesitated but gasped for breath. "No, but I'm going after them anyway."

"No you're not. Stay right there and tell me what happened."

"They got the case. I was just looking around when I noticed a painting on the wall wasn't level with the floor. I checked it out and found a post-it. I didn't have time to read it because someone tried to strangle me."

"Key word there being _tried,"_ I quipped, trying to hide my fear for her situation. "Are you okay?"

I heard Annie give a sharp intake of breath and a slight whimper. "One gunshot wound in my lower back, one in my leg. I'm going to be bruised around my neck for a while."

My heart rate sped up. "We're going to get you out of there. Just hold on a little while longer."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and smelled traces of Joan's perfume wafting in the air. "Auggie, what's wrong?"

"Annie's hurt and the case was taken." I said quickly. I could almost imagine Joan's jaw clenching in determination.

"Get her out of there."

"I'm trying!" I said through clenched teeth. "Jai was supposed to be on site but he was distracted by something, as usual."

She squeezed my shoulder and shouted to someone across the room, "What's Annie's status?"

"You don't need to ask them, I'm talking to her right now," I snapped.

My earpiece crackled to life as Annie said in a small voice, "Auggie, where is everyone?"

My focus went back to her as I said, "We're a bit scattered right now. Just hang on; we're going to get you home. You're going to be okay."

That last sentence was more for my benefit than hers.

Annie POV

_I am so screwed._

Right now I was lying in a pool of my own blood and wrapping my jacket around the gaping wound in my leg. I was starting to feel light-headed, but I fought off the stars in my vision and struggled to stay conscious. Auggie sounded somewhat collected, but I was kind of losing it here. I was just trying not to sound like it.

"Annie, the paramedics are on their way and we've got people heading up to your floor. You're going to be okay, I promise."

I let out a sigh of relief and cinched my jacket tighter around my leg. My back was still gushing, but I couldn't reach it. I turned my phone off speaker and waited to hear the sound of the front door opening.

Too bad I passed out before anyone got to me.

**Okay now this may sound horrible so far, but it's because it hasn't gotten good yet. The next chapter will be all Auggie and some fluff lol. Work with it for now. This is SO not my best piece!**

**Review!**


End file.
